


Seeing Blind

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and Sirius have the same problem, they never think of the consequences. Will their actions destroy the ones they love?<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Blind

The first time he'd ever heard Sirius Black mentioned was when he was seventeen years old. He'd been in the library reading an old copy of _Asiatic Anti-Venoms_ , when his father, flustered, stormed into the room; behind him was Al's father. 

"I don't know _why_ I'm doing this," his father kept repeating. Scorpius watched as his father climbed up one of the ladders to get to a high shelf, found a thick, dusty book and threw it down to Al's dad. "There's your bloody book, Potter!" he spat. "Now go have your precious Black back."

Al's father nodded and Disapparated.

"What was all that about, father?" Scorpius asked politely.

His father shot him a glare. "Your stupid friend will probably tell you soon enough."

And that was all Scorpius knew about the matter for the rest of the summer.

♥~♥~♥

The train had already started moving, and he was still alone in the compartment. He growled in irritation. What was taking Al? Every year they shared the last compartment on the train for themselves. Scorpius already shooed three first-years away. This was getting annoying.

Half an hour later, Al practically skipped into the compartment, a grin plastered on his face from ear-to-ear. "Morning, Scor! How was your summer?"

"Busy with my internship, mostly." He tucked a strand of his platinum-blonde hair behind his ear. "Never mind that, where have you been? It's been a half an hour since the train left."

Al plopped down beside him, resting his feet on Scorpius' lap, but they were quickly pushed off. "Went through all the compartments to say hi to all our mates. Emily says," he raised his voice a few octaves, "'Hi! Can't wait to start studying tomorrow!'" Al rolled his eyes. "I swear, why do you give her the time of day, man? She has no thoughts in her head. You're _way_ too good for her. I mean, all she had going for her are her huge tits… That's why you're still with her, isn't it?"

"Damnit, Al," Scorpius grumbled. "She's just a fuck buddy, and you and everyone else knows that." Irritated, he went back to his book. Scorpius tried his best to keep his concentration on reading as Al hummed and rapping his fingers against the wall.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear _what_?" Scorpius knew that his best friend would start talking sooner or later, since he had a fear of silence.

"About my dad's godfather coming back from the dead. It's been all over the papers."

"I haven't picked up a paper all summer." Scorpius closed his book, turning his attention to Albus. "Is his name Black?"

"Yeah! Sirius Black! He died _ages_ ago when our parents were fifteen. But they figured out a way to bring him back--"

"Al, it's impossible to bring someone back from the dead, even with magic."

"No, no, no, no!" Al moved closer, his green eyes full of excitement. "He went in something called the veil at the Ministry. Apparently time stands still. It's like you're in," he snapped his fingers, "that Muggle science fiction thing, oh! Suspended animation! And he's been in the veil thing for twenty-seven years! He's younger than our parents, now! Crazy, innit?"

"Yeah, insane," Scorpius said, uninterested.

"He's really cool!" Albus was bouncing on his seat. "He knows loads of jokes and pranks! And he's really smart! He's an Animagus! He said he'd teach me! And he was in Azkaban for thirteen years! And--"

"Bloody hell, Al, it sounds like you have a crush on your dad's godfather." He smirked. "You're a pervert."

Albus punched the pale boy's arm. "Oi! That makes _you_ sick for even thinking about it!" His expression became dumbstruck. "Hey, if you haven't been reading the papers, how did you know I was talking about Sirius?"

"Your dad came over during the summer. I think he and my dad fought like they always do. My dad gave yours a book and mentioned the name Black. I put two and two together, you know?"

His friend stared at him for a good while; it looked like he was thinking very hard. But soon enough, Al shrugged his shoulders and continued chirping about Sirius Black as if he were Merlin himself.

♥~♥~♥

Scorpius trudged up Gryffindor Tower. He was soaking wet. Why the hell he tolerated Emily, he'd never know. She was possibly the most air-headed girl in all of Hogwarts. Scorpius had to help her with basic potion-making, and she was a seventh-year as well! But she was also the most attractive girl in the school, with long blonde hair, skinny figure and huge breasts.

They arranged to meet at the Astronomy Tower at nine o'clock sharp. Of course, Emily had been five minutes late. As they made out on top of the Tower, it had begun to rain. He had insisted that they call it a night, but she whined about wanting to _spice up their sex life_. Internally, he was furious because calling it their _sex life_ made it seem like they were in a relationship, which they weren't. Externally, he smiled and endured the freezing rain constantly hammering down on his bare skin.

He sneezed as he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Better not catch yourself a cold, dearie." She smiled down at him motherly. "Password?"

"Annus horribilis."

"Very good, dear." She swung herself open. "Make sure to get some rest."

Scorpius didn't have a clue why the Fat Lady always seemed so interested in his well-being, but he had to admit sometimes it was nice, even if she stated the obvious.

As soon as he had stumbled into the common room, someone pounced on him, pinning him to the wall, and taking the breath away from him. "Goddamnit!" Scorpius pushed whomever away. "Al! What the fuck was that about?!" 

"You missed him, Scor!" Al was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Scorpius clutched his hand to his chest, focusing on breathing. "Who?"

"Sirius! He was here with Dad earlier." The short boy was now hopping around him in circles. "They came to see Hagrid and they watched the Quidditch match! I think Dad and Sirius were impressed by you. Dad said it was a right shame that you want to be a Healer. And Sir--"

"Oh, shut up, Al!" Scorpius exploded; his face had gone a funny shade of magenta. "I'm sick and tired of hearing about him! Three months and it's all you talk about! There's more to the world than a fucking zombie! You practically worship anything that comes out of his arse! Goddamn, if you _love_ Sirius so much, then why don't you go beyond the veil, so you can have something else to talk to him about!" And with that, he stormed out of the common room and up to the dorms, leaving a flabbergasted Al behind.

♥~♥~♥

By the time Christmas break rolled around, Scorpius and Albus were back on speaking terms and acted like Scorpius' outburst last month had never happened.

As usual, Albus and Scorpius rode in the last compartment on the train. Scorpius had been tempted to stay at Hogwarts for the break so he could be alone to study for his N.E.W.T.s., but Al had spilled the beans that the Potters were throwing a surprise birthday party for him, and apparently, Scorpius' own father had been behind some of the scheming as well. 

To add to the forced socialization, Emily had become delusional and thought that they were in a serious relationship and that he'd propose any day now. She had invaded the compartment, and insisted on snuggling or going to a lone compartment to spend some quality time together. He wasn't interested.

So far, this Christmas break was sucking royal balls.

By the time the train finally arrived at the station, all he wanted to do was to lock himself in his cozy room and never come out again until he had to go back to school. Silently, he escorted Emily off the train, as she babbled on about wedding arrangements. He could hear Al making gagging sounds behind them. 

They easily spotted their respective families chatting away. Scorpius suppressed the shock he felt. It had shocked him to no end that his and Al's fathers had teamed up to plan his birthday party. But they looked so comfortable with each other, like they were close friends. It certainly was a one-eighty from the summer hols.

As Al ran off to hug his parents, Emily spotted her family. She kissed him fully on the lips, wished him a happy Christmas and waved goodbye. Scorpius released his breath he'd been holding. Merlin, he was getting sick of her. 

He turned and marched to greet his father, who was now straight-faced. He noted in the back of his mind that his mother was not present. But that wasn't so unusual. Since the divorce, she was usually stayed in Germany, only making appearances in December for Christmas and Scorpius' birthday.

"Scorpius," his father said dryly.

The only response he gave was a slight nod. Al rushed over to him, dragging a dark haired man behind him. 

"Scor, this is Sirius. Sirius, this is my best friend, Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius was taken aback. He recalled the ancient mug shot photo of Sirius Black. That man seemed crazed; looking at that photo you'd be convinced that he did murder all those people. That had been the image in his head all these years of innocent Black. But the man who stood before him was not that man in the infamous photo. This man was in his mid-thirties. Wild dark hair cropped short, a five o'clock shadow shaped his chiseled jaw. He was a bit taller than Scorpius. It looked as though he felt very uncomfortable in his attire; perhaps Al's mother had chosen it for him. What struck Scorpius most were the eyes. They were dark, deep, and so sad. 'Haunted' seemed to be the correct word. The eyes seemed too old for a man so young. And for some strange reason, he felt a pull toward this man, Sirius. Like an invisible rope entwined them both. Scorpius didn't like the feeling. He could feel his cock twitch with excitement. But why? Sirius was an old man and not his type. Why did he feel an attraction to him?

"Hello." he said confidently, holding out his pale hand. He watched anxiously as Sirius cautiously stepped forward, always keeping eye contact, and grasped his hand. They gasped simultaneously. Scorpius wondered if Sirius felt the strange spark that had travelled between them.

Al stepped through, causing their hands to break apart. "See, knew you two would get along!"

The two families chatted for a few more moments, then said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Scorpius was incredibly confused, his eyes and mind only occupied with Sirius Black.

♥~♥~♥

Scorpius was not enjoying the joint Christmas and his birthday party at the Potters' at all. He hated all of the attention. He didn't like the spotlight. That was one of the reasons he didn't want to play professional Quidditch. The fame would be too much to deal with. Scorpius had been on outings with the Potter family before, where all of the members wore Glamour disguises to hide their identity, just to have a peaceful night.

But as a Healer, you are completely out of the media. No one cared about a Healer's dirty laundry. Scorpius liked the idea of being the one to save people, like Al's father, without the glare of the media always following you. He was brilliant at Healing too, well as much as the professors told him, anyway. He wouldn't really know until he took the N.E.W.T.s, and the enrollment exam to get into the Healer school that St. Mungo's ran.

Currently, he was hiding away from the crowd, outside by the lake, his feet dangling in the freezing dark water. In his hands was a medical kit, a gift from Al's father. Inside were basic potions and charms that would help in everyday ailments. Scorpius already had tons of these, everyone seemed to think it was the perfect gift for him, but it was a nice gesture. At least he would never have to spend a Knut on one of these for the rest of his life.

"Hey."

Scorpius jumped, heart beating rapidly. About two feet away from him was Sirius Black. 

"Erm… hello?" he muttered. He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks. Merlin, why was he blushing?

"Can I sit with you?"

"Yeah, sure. You live here, don't you? You can do whatever you please." He waited anxiously as he heard the noise of grass crushing getting closer, than a large hand rested on his slender shoulder for a moment. Scorpius looked up to see that Sirius was using him to steady himself as he sat down on the cool earth.

"You're a Malfoy."

"Yeah."

Sirius's voice dripped with sarcasm, and a hint of sadness. "So you're a lion in a house of evil snakes? We have something in common then. You probably already know, but my entire family were in Slytherin; well, except me. But it seems as though you get along with your family."

Scorpius shrugged, indifferent. "Oh, I dunno. I barely see Mum anymore, so nothing to argue with her about. And Father keeps to himself, as do _I_." 

"Is that your way of telling me to bugger off?"

"No, no." He tugged on Sirius' arm, his eyes pleading. "Don't go! Please, I…" He stopped before he could say something that would make him sound like a woman. "I was rude. I'm sorry. I don't want you to go."

"Don't have to be so formal." Sirius chuckled. "Do you have any idea what you want to do after you graduate?"

Scorpius held up the medical kit. "Going into Healer training."

"That sounds boring. Why do you want to do that? I saw you play Quidditch one time. Don't tell anyone, but I think you're better than Harry."

"I don't _want_ to play Quidditch for a living." He ground his teeth together. He despised conversations like this. He was beginning to think maybe he should have let Sirius bugger off.

"You're not fooling me, kid." Sirius' voice was gruff. 

Scorpius rolled his eyes, not responding.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, pointing to Scorpius' feet that were engulfed in the lake.

"Oh, no. I like the cold. It's calm-- what the hell are you doing?!" Scorpius demanded as Sirius began taking off his dark long-sleeved shirt.

"Going in for a little dip," Sirius replied as he pulled off his trousers, shoes and socks. He had gone commando, which made the younger man blush profusely.

He watched as Sirius slipped gingerly into the cold lake. Sirius _had_ to be uncomfortable, but he didn't show it. He grinned cheekily. "If you're going to start something, you better be able to finish it."

"Is that some sort of a challenge?" The Gryffindor lion in Scorpius began to rise.

"If you'd like." Sirius waded lazily, still smirking. 

Not wanting to lose a fight, Scorpius forgot about his shame and quickly stripped.

"What? I don't even get a show?"

"Fuck you." He glowered as he stepped into the icy cold lake.

"No." Sirius swam over, pinning Scorpius against the edge of the lake, his body was pressed up against the mud. "I'm going to fuck you."

"WHAT!?" Scorpius yelled. "You're going to rape me!?" He struggled to get out of Sirius' grasp.

But Sirius was much stronger than he. "No, I'm not going to rape you. You _want_ this. Don't lie, you're hard." The older man reached around and grasped his cock, stroking its length. "You've wanted me ever since you first saw me. And I've wanted you, as well." Sirius pressed his erection between Scorpius' ass cheeks and ground into them. "Don't you want this? Don't you?"

Scorpius without hesitation, nodded eagerly. 

"Good," Sirius said, satisfied. He reached out for his wand, muttered two incantations, one to make the water as warm as a Muggle Jacuzzi, the other was for lubrication. 

Scorpius screamed as Sirius entered him without warning. It was so painful, like a knife was just inserted into his ass. Tears ran down his pale cheeks

"Keep quiet!" Sirius commanded. "Don't want people to hear us, do you? Or are you _into_ that sort of thing?" Sirius thrust again, and Scorpius whimpered. "Shut up, damnit!" His voice was angry now. "What, is this your first time or something?"

"No shit, dumbass!" Scorpius cried out. "I've only had sex with girls, never with guys!"

Surprisingly, Sirius said nothing. Scorpius wondered if he was rethinking the situation. 

"Shit, kid. You should have let me know."

He scoffed. "Didn't exactly give me time."

Silence again.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No." There was no hesitation in that decision for him. He hadn't really been into guys, except for… well; there was no way that he'd feel the same way. But Sirius was different. Some animal instinct had attracted the two of them together. And he wanted this, bad.

"Okay then." Sirius' voice was full of confidence. "Let's continue."

♥~♥~♥

Even though he was sexually active, and had been since he was fifteen, Scorpius had _never_ done so much within a short amount of time. They had done everything from A-Z. So many kinks and positions that Scorpius had never dreamed of. And it was all so good. Sirius seemed to know every move, every lick, and every touch that would melt him and have him begging.

Of course, the last few weeks had been both blissful and hellish. Great because his father had struck an unexpected friendship with Al's dad and was always willing to pay a visit to the Potters'. Scorpius then was able to see his lover anytime he wanted. He loved seeking around the old house, finding new places to mark their territory, the adrenaline rush when they heard footsteps or voices close by. 

But the past few weeks had been bad because he had been almost completely ignoring his best friend. And when they were alone together, Scorpius' mind was elsewhere, and he'd quickly make up an excuse, any excuse no matter how absurd, just to leave and be with Sirius again, even for a moment. 

Scorpius glanced at Al's face last time, and it nearly broke his heart. His friend looked so discarded; like a puppy whose mother ignored him because he was a runt. 

That was why now, as Sirius sucked on his neck and trailed his hand down his stomach, Scorpius for the first time, did not feel aroused.

"Sirius," he groaned. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Sirius murmured as he left a trail of kisses down his young lover's body. 

"No, Sirius, _stop_." Scorpius pushed Sirius off him, a little frustrated.

"What the fuck, Malfoy?" Sirius sounded pissed.

Scorpius cringed. He wished that Sirius would call him by his first name for once. Instead, he was addressed as 'Malfoy', and it wasn't uttered in pleasure; it was spit out like raw food. "We need to talk."

The older man sighed heavily, got off the bed and began to dress. "Knew this was going to happen. Finally came to your senses, huh? What did he do, ask you out?"

He blinked rapidly. What the hell was Sirius talking about? 

"By that retarded look on your face, I guess you haven't figured it out yet, then." He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lit up. 

Scorpius rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore the comment. Well, he usually ignored anything that came out of Sirius' mouth. Ew, that sounded wrong, he thought. "I think we should take a break… or something."

Sirius blew smoke in Scorpius' face. "Okay then. I was getting bored anyway."

"Wait, _what_?" 

The older man barked out a laugh. "What? Did you think this would be permanent, Malfoy? And I must say, you Malfoys are _all_ alike. What? Confused?" He laughed again. "I've fucked quite a few of your relatives, including your grandfather. All of you are the same: Pale, stupid and generously large. But we had fun, didn't we, Malfoy?"

"Get out," Scorpius growled. 

"If you ever are in a need for shag, Floo me," Sirius called over his shoulder as he strutted out of the room.

♥~♥~♥

It had been only three days since things had ended with Sirius. Scorpius was no longer pleased to be around Grimmauld Place constantly. He avoided the bastard as much as he could. Now and again, he'd swear he'd caught the man looking at him with sad eyes. But it had to be in his head. That last conversation they had made it perfectly clear that Sirius did not want him, and he was only used as a toy. He sniffled a little, demising it off as a cold.

What made everything worse was that Al was avoiding him. Not that Scorpius couldn't blame his best friend. For the past few weeks, he had done everything but declare that their friendship was over. The only times he had uttered anything to Al was when he made an excuse to leave so he could be with Sirius. 

He had been obsessed, Scorpius realized this now. His eyes had been clouded with lust and he had jumped right into that lake without thinking of the consequences. Yes, he was in terrible pain of his actions. But now he had to fix things, get his life back in order. 

Well, he had better get started. First off, he had to reconcile with his best friend. Scorpius had to wander the house for a good while looking for Al. If he had been at his side this summer, he wouldn't have to think of where to find him. After an hour, he finally discovered Al in his bedroom, sitting on his bed cross-legged with a book in his lap. Al didn't even look up when Scorpius' heavy boots walked into the room with caution. 

Scorpius waited at the door for several minutes, just taking in his best friend. Al's hair had somehow grown longer, now tickling his shoulders. It looked as though Al had lost quite a lot of weight; he looked downright unhealthy. Merlin, what had the last few weeks done to Albus? He cleared his throat and Al looked up. Scorpius tried not gasp in shock. Al's brilliant green eyes were cold and unemotional. His face was sunken. He looked like a corpse.

"What the hell do you want?"

Al's words stun; his voice matching his eyes. It took Scorpius aback, and he found himself gaping at his best friend. "I just…. I just…" God, why did he sound so nervous? It was only Al, after all. "We've haven't spoken in--"

"That's not my fault, is it?" Al snapped.

Scorpius was beginning to get irritated. "Look, Al. I came to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Al placed a bookmark in his novel, set it aside and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ignoring me for the past month or fucking my dad's godfather?"

His pale eyes widened, his world beginning to collapse. "You… you _knew_? But how?"

"Did you think I was going to sit on my ass until you found time for me again? I followed you, dumbass each and every time." Al, with god-like speed, ran up to Scorpius and pinned him against the wall, and punched him in the face. "How could you do that to me? What the fuck were you thinking!?"

"I _wasn't_!" Scorpius screamed back. "I didn't goddamn think! I fucked up!"

Tears began rolling down Al's cheeks. "It was bad enough to see you waste your time fucking tit-face left and right… but _Sirius_? Why did you do it? Did you want to get me back for talking about him all the time? Was it your way of getting rid of me? Why, Scor, _why_?!" Al was pounding on Scorpius' chest vigorously. 

"It wasn't about you!" Scorpius tried to get a hold of his friend's fists, trying to sooth him. "It wasn't about you, Al. I was stupid. I didn't think. It wasn't about you."

Together, the slid down to the floor, Scorpius holding Al in his arms, who was clutching to Scorpius' t-shirt, soaking it with his tears. 

"I hate you. I fucking hate you," Al sobbed over and over again.

Scorpius let Al lash out and cry; his mind was too numb to process what was going on. Without realizing it, he had hurt the most important person in his life. He rested his cheek on the top of Al's head, stroking his long, black hair. Scorpius thought back to the last seven years he'd spent with Al by his side. All the late night talks, detentions, cramming for exams, the fights. He was flooded with moments he'd tucked away in a secret part of his mind, all of the erections he had gotten because he had been staring at Al. All the times he had jerked off in the shower in the locker room thinking how Al was wet and soapy only a few showers down, how he sometimes cried out Al's name when he fucked Emily… 

Scorpius sucked in a deep breath. He was in love with Al; Maybe he had been for years. How did he not know? How was he so blind? He kissed the top of Al's hair. "I'm sorry," his body shook as he spoke. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't realize… I never thought…" He lifted up Al's chin and kissed his lips, chastely. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Al was silence for a few moments. His eyes staring into Scorpius', studying his features. "Someday." He whispered. "Someday, I can and will. But not today. It's too soon, Scor."

"I can't believe I've hurt you so much. Merlin, I'm so foolish." He held Al closer to his chest. "I need you, Al. I've always needed you. Do you think… is it okay if…?"

Al laughed through his tears. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

Scorpius bit his lower lip and nodded. It seemed odd that he would feel embarrassed to ask his best friend to become something more.

"I want to go slow." Al smiled up at him. "I want to do this right." 

He cried tears of joy and realization as he held Al. He knew this wasn't a mistake.

♥~♥~♥

The rest of the break passed by so fast that Scorpius thought his boyfriend was joking when he said they had to go back to school the next day.

Their relationship had been going smoothly so far, despite the rocky start. They hadn't made it past kissing and hand holding, but Scorpius didn't mind. They had mutually agreed to take this slow. They were closer than ever. When they announced their relationship to their families, the response they received was 'Why did it take you so long?' But their fathers were firm and commanded that while they were under the roof of either Grimmauld Place or the Malfoy Manor, they could not sleep in the same bed.

The night before they went back to school, Scorpius was staying at Grimmauld Place, so it'd be easier since his father was on a business trip to Brazil. He was on his way back to his bedroom from wishing Al a good night, when he heard voices coming from a room. He tried not to eavesdrop, but he heard Al's father say his name. He crept toward the door, took out an Expendable-Ear and listened. 

"I'm glad they're finally together," Al's father said. "You were a real jackass, you know?"

"I know," came Sirius' voice. "I could tell that he was in love with your son. It was so obvious."

"The fact that they are together now doesn't excuse you from sleeping with Scorpius."

"I know. I rushed into things like I always do. And by the time I realized what I had done, I was in too deep."

"You never told me how you ended it."

"I lied and told him I only used him and that I'd fucked all of the Malfoy men."

There was a gagging sound. "Sirius, what the hell? That's disgusting. Scorpius will think it's true!"

"Well, I thought it was better to tell him that than the truth." A pause. "I dunno. Maybe I didn't think, like always. But I had to force him away, didn't I? If I didn't, Al would have died from grief and they never would have been together."

"Are you going to try to see anyone? Al's father's voice was full of curiosity.

"No, I don't think so. I need to rest, get my head together. I'm an old man, Harry. I'm older than you, really. I shouldn't be this careless anymore. I think I've finally learned my lesson."

♥~♥~♥

Al and Scorpius held hands at the train station. Their fellow classmates gaped at them and whispered loudly. Scorpius didn't even have to tell Emily that it was over. She looked at them, burst into tears and got on the train. Scorpius wasn't even sure that he cared enough about her to comfort her.

He hugged each and every member of Al's family goodbye, even Sirius. Before he let go though, he whispered 'thank you' in his ear, then waved goodbye to his future in-laws, and stepped onto the train to start a new and beautiful life with Al.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Betaed by Nathaniel_hp.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
